Billy Grey
William "Billy" Grey (1971-2008) was the President of The Lost MC's New Jersey chapter from the early 2000s to 2008. Grey was known for his hot temper, his passion for women, alcohol, and heroin, and his irrational decision-making, earning him the scorn of his intelligent colleagues, namely his Vice-President Johnny Klebitz and his Treasurer Jim Fitzgerald. In 2008, he reignited gang warfare with the rival Angels of Death gang after shooting Fred Maguire for interrupting his homecoming party after his return from rehab. Grey proceeded to destroy the AOD clubhouse and steal heroin belonging to the Triads, leading to Klebitz arguing with Grey. Grey attempted to have Klebitz and Fitzgerald killed in a Triad ambush at the Dragon's Heart Plaza in Chinatown, New York City, but the NYPD captured Grey, while Klebitz and Fitzgerald managed to escape. Grey decided to enter the Witness Protection Program to testify against Klebitz, but Klebitz stormed the prison where he was held, and he killed him after a short confrontation. Grey's arrest caused a civil war between Brian Jeremy and Johnny Klebitz, leading to the destruction of The Lost MC's New Jersey chapter; Grey was almost single-handedly responsible for the downfall of The Lost MC. Biography Early life William Grey was born in North Kearny, New Jersey in 1971, and he had a troubled youth. In 1986, at the age of fifteen, he received his first conviction for hijacking, and he was responsible for an assault a year later and for a murder in 1989. Grey became a member of The Lost MC outlaw motorcycle gang, which was powerful in northern New Jersey, and he introduced his friends Johnny Klebitz and Brian Jeremy to The Lost's New Jersey chapter, which he would later come to lead. Grey became known as a sociopath due to his violent tendencies, often fueled by his racism, heroin addiction, or alcoholism. He defied the rules of biker gangs when he slept with Ashley Butler, the girlfriend of Johnny Klebitz, and he provoked a gang war with the Angels of Death when he caused a motorcycle accident that led to AOD leader Joe Jon Johnson's nephew falling into a coma, his girlfriend losing her leg, and Angus Martin becoming paralyzed. Grey often acted without thinking, and he was known to be a very unreasonable man and a bad leader. In 2002, he was imprisoned for racketeering, and he would be arrested a few years later for heroin distribution. Grey would be forced to spend time in prison and rehab for his heroin problems, but he was released in 2008. President of The Lost MC Billy Grey's first action after leaving rehab was forcing Johnny Klebitz to retrieve his bike from the Angels of Death, who had been given the bike by Klebitz as a peace offering while Grey was in prison. This reignited a war with the Angels, and Grey's murder of AOD lieutenant Fred Maguire led to all-out warfare. Bodies piled high on both sides, and Grey frequently had arguments with Klebitz over Grey's decisions. Grey decided to assassinate Klebitz, arranging for The Lost bikers to be ambushed at a meeting with the Triads in Chinatown. The Lost bikers managed to escape, and Grey was arrested by police as he fled from the Dragon's Heart Plaza; Grey claimed that Klebitz had set him up, although it was Grey who had failed to account for the police's response to the failed ambush. Prison life and downfall Grey was imprisoned at East Jersey State Prison, and he was recruited by Agent Jones of the FBI to provide information on the activities of The Lost MC to the government. Grey joined the Witness Protection Program in exchange for a shorter prison term, and Klebitz and the remnants of the war-torn Lost MC decided to stock up on arms and assault the penitentiary. Grey murdered a security guard and attempted to escape, only to be cornered by Klebitz. Klebitz trained his gun on Grey, but he was unable to bring himself to shoot him immediately, with Grey taunting him and asking for him to shoot him. Klebitz hesitated until Grey lunged at him with a knife, causing Klebitz to shoot Grey in the head with a pistol. Grey's death avenged the assassination attempt on Klebitz, and Klebitz became the new leader of The Lost MC. Category:1971 births Category:2008 deaths Category:The Lost MC Category:English-Americans Category:Criminals Category:Protestants Category:Killed Category:Republican Party members Category:New Jersey Republicans Category:American conservatives Category:Conservatives Category:People from Kearny Category:People from New Jersey Category:Informants Category:Americans Category:Anglicans